Equals
by CretianStar
Summary: For all his pureblood mania, his favourite was a psychopathic muggle. VoldemortxWednesday Hints of VoldemortxBella and JoelxWednesday Oneshot!


A/N: Someone asked for a Harry/Wednesday but I just couldn't imagine it at all! I thought these two were a lot better matched! Enjoy and review please, they make me giggle so much!

* * *

Wednesday Addams was not a normal child. She was not a normal teenager either, so by the time she hit adulthood she was positively bizarre.

But that suited him. He liked the strangeness of her; he liked the murdering frenzy that occasionally whipped herself into. Most of all he liked her ability to kill without remorse. There were so few girls' that had that quality within them and Tom appreciated a rare gem like Wednesday.

Many underestimated her and that's why with her mundane muggle killing talents atop of his magic the pair were deadly.

His Death Eaters never understood; a man raging about pure blood supremacy and his partner was a muggle. They admitted her knowledge of death and killing methods were superb but still, not one drop of magic in her bones.

Some took it better than others.

There was one woman who hated her more than anything in the world, and Bellatrix Lestrange was looking to take Wednesday Addams out of the picture. She didn't see her Master's appreciation for something as dark as Wednesday Addams, nor did Bella see how close he was to the porcelain skinned psychopath.

She just saw a rival, and she never noticed Wednesday's cold calculating looks towards her, Wednesday may not know legilimency but her perceptiveness towards others meant she knew when she was in danger.

"My Lord." Bellatrix had begged an audience with her Master and now she knelt before him, the picture of innocence. "I fear Miss Addams has defected. I have seen her with Dumbledore." The wild woman kept her eyes trained on the floor in an attempt to hide the delicious glee that flooded her.

"Are you sure Bellatrix? Are you sure you're not just saying things, to upset me?" His silken voice filled her with a warmth that her husband Rodolphus had never managed.

"My lord?" She raised her eyes to him, eyes now questioning him as he stared down at her.

"Come Bellatrix," He stood from his chair as she remained on her knees, "it's not been hard to see that you do not like Wednesday; you believe she is in your place and that annoys you doesn't it Bella?" He whispered her name as he came to her level.

Bellatrix jumped to her feet.

"She does not belong here Master! So many of your followers believe you unhinged that you keep a _muggle_ in our presence! We murder them every day! Yet you keep one as a pet." She screeched.

"She's jealous." Wednesday Addams came from the shadows. Her calm voice raising Bellatrix's hackles raise, who let another inhuman snarl and stood, wand drawn ready to kill another insignificant muggle.

"Two beautiful women fighting over me." Voldemort laughed, his insane giggle breaking Bellatrix' blood lust and she looked at him confused.

"Master?" She turned her head to the side, looking at him through eyes that begged for his attention.

"Bellatrix, wait outside." He ordered and she slithered from the room.

"She's right Wednesday. Your very presence undermines what I believe in, what I am attempting to teach to the magical world." His words, from anyone else's lips may have been a caress to another, soft and full of regret, Wednesday heard the threat that lingered beneath his tone. The promise of something dark, something that would hurt her. Voldemort never noticed her tense beneath his touch as his long fingers trailed from her dark parting to her chin.

"Goodbye Tom." She whispered as she felt his wand press against her throat.

"Obliviate." He murmured before releasing the vacant woman to her new keeper. "Mr Glicker. Look after her, or I will use you as my fifth horcrux." He snarled, waiting until the porcelain skinned girl was out of the room before beckoning a gleeful Bella back into the room.

He'd given away his equal to amuse himself with a play toy. It was as Bellatrix happily reported back her latest torture that he gave one last longing glance to the door Mr Glicker had carried away a woman that matched his own darkness and talent.


End file.
